


Don't do Love

by NocturnaIV



Series: His Goddess [6]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Harry can't take his eyes off Uma?, He can make the simplest acts look tempting, Huma - Freeform, Post-Descendants 3, They REALLY are in their own thing, Uma and Harry are in a relationship but they don't call it like that, he loves her, she can't stop admiring him either, she rewards him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 08:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: "Just doing this in front of everyone?" She whispered, "Does this satisfy you?"Harry denied and bit his lower lip, tempting her."What do you want?" She asked."Let them observe that you don't do love. You do something better."





	Don't do Love

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled. You will already imagine that with the language barrier it was impossible for me to write the accents of them, right?

Ben said that Uma didn’t accept the concept of a chair. Because whenever she could, she sat on tables or desks. She liked to feel higher than the rest, in a dominant position. On the Island that had never been a problem and she was getting the Council to adapt to her. King Ben was entertaining with the way Uma always managed to point her dominion over everyone. But in return, she respected his authority and forced the Council to recognize Ben's position.

Now they were a team and she protected her people.

But at that time, she was enjoying a small snack before returning to another meeting. Harry had got them ice cream. After all those boring protocols, Uma felt that the sweet ice was pure ambrosia. They had settled in the park next to the castle. She had sat on the table and Harry took the seat, between her legs. He was too entertained with his ice cream, spiraling his tongue to keep the original shape as possible. Harry had a hand around her waist, resting the curved edge of his hook on her waist. From her position, she could see his eyelids outlined, his very long eyelashes and his naughty tongue work.

The cold liquid touched her finger, reminding her to breathe, blink and eat her ice cream before it melted because she was distracted.

"The Beast Boy is going to scold you if he knows our lunch is ice cream." Harry commented, giving her a playful lick at the tip of his ice cream.

She shivered and bit the ice cream to cool her mind. Uma looked around, finding that sector of the city quite empty and boring. Much more elegant and expensive.

"I don't want to eat that rich meal." She replied, making a face. "All portions are small."

"And they have no seasoning." Harry agreed. "When this is over, we can go to the market and eat something."

She smiled. She liked that idea. Many merchants and former pirates of the Island had created a market near the dock. There she could feel the mixture of cultures, the varied dialect, the voices shouting in songs the prices of their products. That chaos was a piece of the Island that she refused to lose. Auradon had mixed their kingdoms in an aesthetic and boring way, in a single type of fashion and no culture. But the Island celebrated the different origins. Their people finally had access to the merchandise of their original nations to sell them with the rascal and cunning style of the Island where bargaining and deception to the naive was part of their charm. Uma loved going to the market and noticing how well everyone was there.

Also, the food was her favorite. Some princes and princesses had gotten sick to their stomachs after succumbing to fried foods, strong seasonings, spicy foods, and greasy foods. Weak stomachs. But they always came back for more.

"I want to eat meat." She smiled. "Spicy meat and fries with a lot of garlic."

Harry gave another long lick to his ice cream and she bit hers to distract herself. The sound of the wafer breaking against her teeth made him smile. At times like that, she didn't know if Harry was aware of how tempting he was or all that was his natural charisma. But whatever it was, she was seconds away from devouring his mouth and sucking his cold tongue until he melted in her hands. That would be fair revenge.

"Then we must make this meeting end soon." He proposed. "Being among boring people open my appetite."

Like a shark among lazy tourists.

She noticed the new presence in the park. Uma smiled when she saw Audrey approach. A part of her was proud to see the girl there. In recent weeks, Audrey had been avoiding approaching those places. Places where Ben could be. The girl looked tense, looking everywhere, but she was there. That was already a victory. Harry raised his hand with his ice cream and waved it to get the princess's attention. When Audrey looked at them, she hurried on her way to them.

"I've been looking for you everywhere!"

Uma opened her arms, so she looked around.

"If we aren’t on the ship, we are here."

"Caught in the bureaucracy." Harry lamented.

Audrey sat with them, her back to the castle. Uma finished the last thing left of her ice cream and Harry bit his to annihilate it and devour it. A part of her was glad that other people didn't have to see the way her first mate tasted ice cream. Because she had discovered that it was something worth censuring for the public.

"And what did you need us for?" Uma asked.

"They are already starting registration to start classes." Audrey explained. "Since I took a year of vacation, I must finish my studies." She looked at them. “Some of your crew are going to attend Auradon Prep, right?”

Both nodded.

"Then, I will tell them that they must go to register." She commented.

"No, they should go with a tutor." Audrey explained and then looked at Harry. "You told me the crew has orphans."

Or kids who did have parents, but they didn’t exercise any parental role. Uma had bought some in her crew. Because that had been common on the Island. Adults selling or renting their children to work for someone else. That had always been uncomfortable, knowing that the parent of someone in her crew was on the Island, pretending they no longer had a child.

Harry looked at her. He had said they would have to go to the parent meeting or talk to the teachers. They had _joked _about the subject. On the Island, the education didn’t work that way. Many went to school because they wanted to learn something. So, they didn't need their parents to permit them to study.

She nodded to Harry. His hook stroked her waist.

"We will go." Harry replied.

"Yes, in my quarters I have my crew’s documents. So that won’t be a problem.”

Audrey nodded and looked away.

“This year my fairy godmothers will be my representatives.” She confessed. "Before my grandmother was, but..."

Uma didn't know why Audrey's parents were absent in their daughter's education. If Uma were at Audrey's place, she would have had a serious discussion with her grandmother about the pressure she had put on her whole life. But now they lived in the land of forgiveness and forget.

Harry shrugged, disregarding the matter.

“I think it will be more fun if you have three fairy godmothers. From what you have told us, they spend more time arguing with each other than setting rules." He joked. "But they won't have a problem with your lessons on the ship?"

Audrey denied and a genuine smile formed on her lips.

“They think it's interesting that I try new things.”

After everything calmed down, Uma noticed Audrey's gaze. No, Uma and Harry had noticed. Something had changed in the princess. Audrey was the first to look at the children of the Island with _understanding._ Not only with hope and sympathy, like Ben. No. Audrey would seem to understand them. After all, many villains had had a dream life until some hero snatched everything. Mal was the hero of a story where Audrey was chosen as the villain just because she was in a relationship with Ben. Audrey understood them. But Harry and Uma had noticed something else: the way Audrey turned away from the rest of the royalty. Although some princes and princesses contributed to that distancing. Uma had certain popularity with the people of Auradon, although she suspected that it was due to her proximity to King Ben. Something very similar to what happened to Mal and her friends. But Audrey was in a special position. She had had Ben and he had rejected her. She no longer had her _blessing._ What Harry and Uma noticed in Audrey was the feeling of self-protection and having to survive alone against the world. They understood that perfectly. So, they welcomed her, as in the past they had welcomed the people who were currently part of her crew. They gave her protection. If someone messed with Audrey, they messed with Uma, with Harry and her crew.

Besides, Audrey was her source of information about the nobility and Auradon in general. Ben looked at everything with much innocence. But Audrey was relentless and direct. She knew the old customs, and which were still maintained. Also, she had entertaining malice. Audrey acted naturally as a queen that people _should _worship. Uma and Harry loved that attitude. What she wanted was for Audrey to realize that to be a queen she didn't need a prince or a king. Because Audrey had potential. So, they were training her, making her feel safe from herself. And away from the ideal her grandmother had built for her.

And surprisingly, Audrey was very good at combat. Although she maintained her elegance in everything she did. An implacable and dominant elegance that they never thought they found in Auradon.

"Do you think you could stop by the ship later?" Uma asked, "I would like you to explain to me what we should do to register the crew in their classes."

Audrey looked at them and a mischievous smile formed on her lips.

“So... Are you going to be like the parents who attend family events? I will enjoy every second of that."

Harry laughed loudly and looked at his captain proudly, keeping the mischievous smile on his lips.

“Don’t you think Uma looks great to be the mother of so many children?"

Uma laughed, pushing him playfully. He released her to dramatically move away. And she took off his hook and pointed it at Audrey.

"Keep it up and I will gain the authority to punish you, miss." She warned with a smile. "You don't want to know what I can do with my tentacles."

"Oh, I'd love to see it." Harry commented with a mischievous smile.

Audrey laughed and much more relaxed. The threats didn't work with her. Something Uma found entertaining in the princess was that she never looked scared. Even when a dragon, a sword or a hook pointed her, she was still relaxed. Proud. And with that lethal glow in the eyes. Audrey would be an admirable leader and terrifying enemy. All that remained was for her to realize.

"Oh, but you love me." Audrey tilted her face in Uma's direction with a cruel smile.

She laughed openly and shortened the distance between the princess and her. Harry fluently recovered his hook and she took Audrey's chin.

"Oh, princess, I don't _do_ love." Uma clarified.

Audrey looked at her with surprise. She blinked. Again. And then, she laughed in her face. Uma pulled away enough to see Audrey laugh openly. Nothing like a princess. Absolutely like a villain.

"What the...?” Uma looked at Harry.

He was as confused as she.

Audrey took her time, laughing maliciously until she let everything out. Only then did she look her in the eye and without blinking she took Harry's right hand and show the silver ring he wore on the ring finger. Uma opened her mouth, to reply. But Audrey approached and took her hand to show the same ring but in gold that Uma wore on her right ring finger.

"That..."

Audrey smiled sideways.

"Call it what you want." Audrey released them. “But something I've learned is that love is crazy, illogical and weird. Words that go very well with the villains. And this _thing _that both of you have falls in that category. But yes, Captain Uma, call it what you want.” She rolled her eyes. “You don't do love. But you talk to Gil every day, you don't separate from Harry and you are in charge of your entire crew. But yes, no love. Right."

Harry smiled wickedly. He wasn't even going to defend her. On the contrary, he crossed his arms, exposing the silver ring that he never took off. Uma had to control her reactions. Damn. Audrey was sassy. That princess was lucky that she liked it so much or Uma would have already punished her.

The sound of the trumpets caught their attention. Announced that the Council would meet again. Therefore, Uma had to return to work. Deep down, she thanked her lucky star for giving her a worthy exit from all that.

"Don't think you saved yourself, miss." Uma warned. " You'll regret your impudence."

Audrey got up, with a cocked smile.

“Promises, promises. Simple promises.”

Harry laughed openly and she couldn't help smiling. People should believe that they were being a terrible influence on Audrey. But any observer would notice that Audrey had always had that poison in her. Only now she was learning to enjoy it.

Harry's arms hugged her waist to lower her from the table. She looked at him and noticed his cocked smile and funny look. Oh, he loved that people noticed their matching rings. Uma had noticed that he was using his hook more times on his left hand. All so that his right hand was free and insight of everyone.

She didn't mind if he did that. Uma had given him that ring. Therefore, she treasured to see him wear it. And it was fun to see the confusion in the rest of the people. But what Audrey comment had been too direct. People used to not be that brazen and daring with her. Well, people used to fear and respect her. Audrey no. Audrey was her friend. Or she hoped.

"Don't look so happy with yourself." She warned, taking him by the chin. "Or I'll throw you through the hatch" Uma winked "When I find one from where to throw you and your happy face."

Harry bowed until he reached her height. He cocked his face and kissed her hand, right on the gold ring and he smiled mischievously.

"Dear, don't ask for impossible."

"What will I do with you?"

"Whatever you want." Harry playfully bit her ring "For the rest of my life."

He pulled her closer until she could feel the curve of his hook on her lower back. Daylight made his eyes glow a much lighter blue. Life outside the Island had been good with them. Complicated, busy and difficult. But also, good. Harry had a healthy and soft tan that she found charming. He had cut his hair again, so nothing stood in her way so she could see his face. Now he was more toned, much healthier and stronger. She slid her fingers down his firm arm to his broad shoulder. Harry smiled, sure of himself, of the effect his body had on her. Although to be fair, she had made it clear on hundreds of occasions how much she loved each part of him. Maybe she wasn't good at expressing her emotions, but she made up for it with her passion. Harry was right, she loved having the best of the best. And he was the best. She stroked his neck, slipped her nails over his throat and he exposed his skin more, so she had better access. Uma smiled, she could feel his heavy pulse under her fingers and his heat increase as she rose and lowered her fingers over his skin. Life outside the Island had been good with them. The whole fight had been worth it. The hard work they had to do every day to bring equal rights to the people of the Island was a fair price to pay. Because now she could caress him like that, in broad daylight, where anyone could see them. Because Harry could hug her and open his eyes to look at her not only with adoration but with something soft and warm that accelerated her heart. Neither of them feared that their relationship would be a weakness. Damn it, Uma suspected that in Auradon their relationship made them thousand times stronger than any _true love _of fairy tales.

Both returned to the castle, she could feel his protective hand around her waist and the hook edge caressed her hip. King Ben was at the door of the meeting room, using his manners and welcoming, once again, the members of the Council. A few meters from reaching the door, Harry turned her to face each other. As the Drama King who was her first mate, he rested his knee on the floor and pulled her to sit on it. Uma smiled. If she wanted to, she could stop him. As always, he was giving her enough space and freedom to do what she wanted. To reject him with a playful smile if she wanted to and Harry wouldn't take it badly. But in the middle of that incredibly elegant and boring hall, inviting her to sit on his leg, he looked like everything profane that Auradon could believe existed in the world.

"You don't _do_ love.” He tempted her "But how about doing _this_? With me."

Uma never missed the opportunity to sit on a throne and Harry was her favorite. So, she did it, she sat on his leg. She did _that _with him. Uma knew that the entire Council and Ben were behind them, watching them. But that only made her feel more powerful. She loved being watched by mere mortals.

Since she had given him that ring, Harry had become more affective in public. Always showing his devotion and adoration. But now he added something soft and safe in his expressions. Harry no longer felt he should fight for her attention or compete to be the best. But along with that security, more effort had come from him. Harry would never be satisfied or calm, he would always do something else when it came to her. And now he looked much calmer and more relaxed.

Uma stroked his face. Who in their right mind could resist that playful sea in his eyes and that promise of bad behavior on his lips?

"Just doing this in front of everyone?" She whispered with fun in her voice. "Does this satisfy you?"

Harry denied and bit his lower lip, tempting her.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Let them observe that you don't _do_ love. You do something _better_."

Although it was impossible, now he was more attractive than before. Despite having met hundreds of fascinating and new people, he continued to stand out above the rest. His muscular arms. His broad shoulders. His toned back. His sharp hips. His strong legs. His big hands. His eyes of brave ocean. His shark smile. His appetizing lips. Gods, he was the living image of those highland warriors she only heard in legends.

Uma felt as if she was again the girl who compared everyone with her boys, with him. No one seemed to reach her boys. No one connected with her like her boys, like him. But mainly, no one achieved the same effect on her as her first mate. The years had passed, and she felt the same way. Fascinated by the dangerous Harry Hook, desiring all his attention, his presence, his devotion. And make him addicted to her. A fair treatment after he ruined her completely for anyone else.

"Uma..."

She shivered. He had turned her name into a prayer.

"You belong to me, Harry Hook."

At her back, she could hear the panting contained by some adults when Harry pulled her to him, and she devoured his mouth. For anyone looking at them, they would come to believe that the sharp hook could hurt her back at any moment. But she knew she was in the safest place in the world. Her sharp, dangerous, irrational and chaotic first mate. The perfect throne for her. With the perfect company for someone like her.

She laughed when she heard someone say that _a princess shouldn't do that in public_. Uma separated from him, breathing heavily. He licked his lips and slid his tongue over the sharp edge of his teeth. What she felt couldn't be love. That didn't feel like what adults on the Island used to criticize or like the cheesy speeches heard on television. What she felt, so intense, perverse, alive and powerful was far from the concept of love that Auradon and the Island of the Lost had. That _thing _was theirs.

Uma lifted her right ring finger, in full view of the Council. In that golden and blue environment, she let everyone look at the golden skull and the carved tentacle that surrounded the ring. Harry growled with delight and imitated her. The Council, Auradon and whoever could conclude what they wanted. But she kissed him again. After all, the meeting could wait a little longer. In the world, there were more important things than indignant nobles.

On the Island, he had been her oasis and now he was her reward. Her treasure she had claimed as hers. Uma didn't do love, what she felt was something that only he incited in her. Because in the world was Harry Hook. His sharp teeth and addictive mouth against her lips, generating chaos to whoever looked at them.

Harry was right, she didn’t do love. They did something much better. And she loved every damn second of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings little creatures! I think this is my answer to the "I don't do love" idea with Huma. And I love to think that Uma devours Harry with her eyes. I mean, just look at him. Maybe she is a Goddess, but from a very active pantheon hahahaha
> 
> After seeing how Uma and Harry receive Audrey in the last scene in D3, I had to add her to their dynamics.
> 
> What did you think?
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> Nocturna IV


End file.
